


Storm

by MayhemHeart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Sabrina Movie AU, Can be read as stand alone, Companion Piece, Gen, Kidlock, Mycroft just being nice, Mystrade Monday, No Romance, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemHeart/pseuds/MayhemHeart
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #10”I’m Scared.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my Sabrina AU/The Aim Was Song, but this easily stands alone.  
> All you need to know is Greg's father is a live-in chauffeur for the wealthy Holmes family. Greg is 7, Mycroft is 17, and Sherlock is 10.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes mine.

Greg's father had left hours ago with Mr. & Mrs. Holmes and Sherlock. They had yet to return; the storm raging outside was the most likely reason. Mrs. Hudson, the cook, had come to his flat above the Holmes' garage and took him back over to the manor, explaining that he could stay there until his father returned. He wanted to whine and say he didn't need a _babysitter_ , but he was terrified of the ferocity of the rain outside, and it was dark, so he accepted her hand as they walked over. As soon as they entered the front doors, the lights went out, and he was ushered to the family library and told to wait there. 

And that's how Mycroft finds him, huddled in an oversized wingback loveseat in the library clutching a small flashlight. Mycroft has an electric lantern, and while it's not enough to illuminate the massive room, it's brighter than his flashlight, and it eases some of Greg's discomfort about the weather. 

"What are you doing here?" Mycroft asks, surprised. Greg is also surprised, but only because Mycroft is wearing a soft-looking green jumper and _jeans_. Mycroft always wore trousers and pressed shirts. While the clothes help to soften Mycroft's serious features, it does nothing to ease the tension Greg feels about him. While he's never been mean to Greg, Mycroft just repeatedly came across like a disapproving parent or teacher rather than a teenager or friend. 

Sherlock calls Mycroft a robot. _"My brother doesn't know how to be human."_ Sherlock said once to him. _"He’s a cyberman in disguise ."_ Sherlock's opinion had left Greg feeling uneasy around the older Holmes. 

"Mrs. Hudson left me here when the lights went out, but she didn't come back," Greg says.

"Probably checking the fuses... but she might be a while since the staff is prepping for the party tomorrow night."

"Oh."

"Well," Mycroft says and looks around awkwardly, "I was just stopping in to get a book... I'm sure you will be alright staying here."

There wind wails outside, and the windows of the library rattle. Greg sniffles and looks down, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks at being left alone again. He's embarrassed about how frightened he feels and in front of Mycroft of all people.

"Gregory - are... are you crying?"

"No," Greg mumbles and then sniffs again, "just... **I'm scared.** ”

"Of the storm or the dark?" Mycroft asks, his tone sounds mocking and incredulous; Greg's shoulders curl further in on himself. 

Greg nods, "and you," he says timidly. He's not sure why he admits it, his fear of him. _The Cyberman._

Greg watches Mycroft's eyebrow arch, and it becomes hidden by a curly ginger lock on his forehead. "Me?"

Greg shrugs, unsure what else he can say; he already said too much to be honest. There's a bright flash quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder, and Greg jumps, his flashlight's beam shakes with his movement. 

He hears a sigh, and Mycroft places his lantern on the table in front of the loveseat. He disappears into the dark as he leaves the circle of light, but Greg can tell he's still in the room. He hears cabinet doors opening and some shuffling. Unexpectedly a warm blanket drops over his shoulders, and Mycroft sits down next to him. After a moment's hesitation, Mycroft holds out his hand, palm up, and Greg blinks at it slowly before taking it. 

They sit like that in the dim light, listening to the wind riot outside, holding hands. Greg feels himself start to relax. 

"I'll stay until the lights come back on," Mycroft says softly. 

"Thank you... for being nice."

Mycroft scoffs, "don't tell Sherlock. I have a reputation to uphold."

Greg gives a small laugh, "Okay." 

Mycroft stays with him; they don't talk, but Greg is not alone, so it's still comforting. Greg eventually falls asleep, and the next morning he wakes on the loveseat alone with the blanket still draped over him. The lantern is still on the table. Greg smiles and thinks maybe Sherlock was wrong about his brother. He can be human at times.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to have this as an actual written piece, it was just going to be a memory Greg mentions later on (like in the movie), but then the prompt forced me to write this. Oops. 
> 
> [Tumblr ](https://thesilverapplesofthemoon.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
